


Block Party

by Virago77



Series: Summer Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Summer writing challenge, block party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virago77/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: There a block party in Beacon Hills.





	Block Party

  1. Block Party



  

            Jordan handed over the swirl of pink cotton candy to a pretty little brunette missing two bottom teeth.  She said, “Thank you,” through a mouth full of candy floss and then ran off to join her friends.  He looked around the Sheriff Department fair and noted that it looked more like a block party.  They had blocked off the main thoroughfare leading to and from the Sheriff’s Station so that the children could roam around safely.  There were random tables and chairs set up all over, people had brought out barbecue grills, there were pies, cakes, and food of all kinds scattered all around.  All of the donations were going to restore the local park and community center.  And for all intents and purposes, it looked as though the majority of the town had come out to show their community spirit.

            “Hey, Parrish, why don’t you take a break?” John Stilinski said as he joined Jordan at the cotton candy stand.

            “If I leave you alone with all this sugar, Stiles will have my head,” Jordan said with a shake of his head.

            “Seriously?” John whined.

            “Stiles can be very persuasive when he wants to be.  He threatened death and dismemberment courtesy of his werewolf boyfriend, and when that didn’t work, he promised to rat me out to Lydia, so...”

            “So I’m shit outta luck?”

            “Sorry Sheriff.”

            John looked around the crowd.  He watched his deputies working at different food tables or games, proud but frustrated.  His son had gotten to everyone, even the geriatric crowd that usually relished feeding people.  He hadn’t gotten to eat so much as a hotdog today.

            Jordan watched the sheriff look around with a frown and decided to take pity on him.  He made a small swirl of cotton candy and handed it off, “If you get caught—”

            “You had nothing to do with it,” John said taking the candy and rushing to a secluded area where he could enjoy it.  Parrish always was his favorite deputy.  He’d had to make sure to show his appreciation later.  For now he would just enjoy his spun sugar and the beautiful day.


End file.
